


Soll the Soul Stealer; Page 1 Out of 8

by icefireArcher



Series: Slender's Proxies and Shadies; The Eight Pages [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefireArcher/pseuds/icefireArcher
Summary: This is the story of a girl who is haunted, and at times, possessed, by her deceased twin sister. Marie's family moves to a little town, and her friends followed. She dropped out of high school to escape all of the stress and pressure, as well as to protect her younger siblings. Marie went to wonder the woods one day, and that day, she made three new 'odd' friends.Three months later, her life becomes hell. Everything continuously spirals downward until the day when she snaps, and her deceased tormentor unleashes pure hell onto those who have opposed her.





	

I would like to graciously thank you all for reading my story. The sole purpose of this book, the first volume of “Slender’s Proxies and Shadeys; The Eight Pages,” is to simply and solely entertain readers with an undying thirst for, action, adventure, horror, tragic love, plot twists, and never-ending mysteries. While reading, please take into dire consideration that I have researched the MPAA film ratings so that I could give a proper rating for “Slender’s Proxies and Shadeys.” I have decided that “Slender’s Proxies and Shadeys,” is given an overall PG-13/R rating, for the series will contain material that isn’t deemed appropriate for children under 13, unless if they have already read a Creepypasta, I strongly suggest that if you are indeed new to Creepypastas, please read some before this one. 

I also understand that this might seem like a book that would influence some to commit unforgivable deeds that will without a doubt land them in jail. I beg of all readers to not believe wholeheartedly in any of these stories, for these are just stories that I had drawn out in my mind. Yet, if someone were to believe that Slenderman is real, and do as two girls did to their friend, I will use this chapter as proof that I had warned all readers of what I wished not to happen, and what is in the series is pure fiction.

The incident that I referenced in the paragraph above is how two girls believed that Slenderman was real and wanted to become his Proxies. They had lured their friend into the woods and stabbed her to near death. A biker found the girl who was stabbed, and to make a long investigation short, the two girls who wanted to be Slenderman’s Proxies are now in jail. I am not mentioning names for the purpose of reopening healed scars for three families, but if you wish to research the subject, that is your own decision; but do not, I repeat, DO NOT bring me into your curiosity shipwreck, for I only used this incident to show what I do not wish to see happen again. In addition, any characters that are not mine, and sources that I have used for the creation of this story is correctly copyrighted in the Index of each of the books. Please enjoy reading and I beg of you to take my pleas to heart.


End file.
